


Bound

by sleepii



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepii/pseuds/sleepii
Summary: You begin to stir awake after a good rest. Feeling a tender warmness wrapped around you, you look up to see a certain poetic goth in blissful rest.Why does he have you in his arms?





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I love this man so much .. Even though DMC 5 was my first in the series lmao
> 
> I still feel like I don't have his personality down so sorry if hes ooc!
> 
> This isn't beta read and was written in one sitting on my phone sooo there might be some mistakes oops

 

 

Light rays shine through the parted area of the curtain covering the broken window, hitting upon your sleeping eyes. Feeling the sudden warmth on them, they slowly start to crack open. Darkness still mostly consumed the room but the little amount of sunshine let you see that you were in a bedroom. You shifted a bit before realizing that someone was holding you close.

 Your heart began to race while blood rushed to your cheeks, not being used to this type of psychical contact. _This tender warmness.. Who was giving it to you..?_ Even though you could barely see, you knew immediately who it was the moment you saw their dark locks resting gracefully on his cheeks. 

 

_It was V._

 

The goth poetry reader demon hunter. Here he was, holding you close as though there was no tomorrow.

 His soft breaths hitting your forehead, face resting in peaceful bliss. As you try to calm yourself, you try to remember as to why you were here. _Not that you are against it._ Ah that's right, you wanted to stop by this abandoned building to rest up since you've been hunting all day and you both were too tired to head back to Nico's van. Although that doesn't explain as why he's holding you since the last place you remember him being is sitting next to the bed, reading his book as always.

 As though he noticed you awake, he began to stir as well. Your eyes locked with his as they began to crack, then slightly shoot open. You swore you saw a hint of red on his pale cheeks as he tried to hide his surprise by failing to keep a calm look. Being just woken up, it took a second to collect his thoughts and memories from last night.

 "My apologies Y/N. I don't know what came over me." His eyes averted yours, trying to escape the situation. "I shall take my leave, pardon me-" As he tried to shift away, you grab ahold of him by his arm, stopping him mid sentence. He didn't look your way, feeling shameful for his actions. _He fell for his temptation for you and held you in your sleep. He craved for your touch, he couldn't stop himself as he held you, cherishing your sweet intoxicating scent. He promised himself he would pull away, only hold you for a couple of seconds. He went back on it immediately, he just couldn't. He couldn't and now feels ashamed for it. Why were you holding him back? Why aren't you feeling disgusted or mad even?_  These thoughts raced through his mind so quick.

 You stayed silent as you pulled him which caused his back to fall back onto the bed. As he flopped back onto the mattress, he had a visible look of confusion. You laid half of your body on top of him, placing your elbows on both sides of his face. Your feelings for him raged and made you feel bold, just for now. Your face slowly got closer to his, eyes being connected as though you both were looking into each others souls. Chests being pressed together, you both could feel the others heartbeat race as your lips were mere millimeters apart. _You were finally about to kiss him-_

 " Up and at em! You guys are slacking off way too long! " Griffon squawked loudly as he flapped his large wings to glide in. He immediately shut up the moment he saw you laying on top of his master, both looking at him with astonishment. He let out a burst of laughter, not believing what's happening in front of him. " Pfttt- Holy shit V! You're finally pulling moves on her? About time! Or well, seems like she's the one that had to make the first move."

 God you wanted to shoot that bird, and so did V. Throwing death glares at the demonic bird, he slowly calmed down his cackling. " Ok ok sorry about ruining this special tender moment between you love birds~." he says in a mocking lovely dovey way. "It's about time you got laid V, you need it." You could hear his chuckles fade as he quickly flapped out of there before V could wack him with his cane.

 You sighed, the intense moment ruined by that stupid chicken.  The fire in you started cooling down so you embarrassingly pulled away from the goth beneath you. Somehow from Griffon pushing his buttons, determination filled him. He couldn't let this chance go. As he placed his pointer and middle fingers under your chin, he sat up, guiding your face to look at him once again. Just when you were about to question him, that's when it finally happened. Both your lips touched.

 His lips were smooth and tender. Your eyes open in shock but slowly started to close. Cherishing this moment you tilted your head wanting to press the kiss deeper. V held you close, wrapping an arm around your wait as the other was place behind your head. He slowly stroked your hair as you both held onto the kiss. It felt like a century just you both in loving embrace but eventually it was put on pause so you could catch your breath.

 He look a look at your flustered features and gave a slight smirk. He felt proud that he finally did it. He finally got his feelings across.

 Seeing him back to his usual proud self, you rested your head on his shoulder wanting to hide your shyness.

 " I guess.. We are a thing now?" you manage to whisper out while looking over his chest tattoos. He began to run his hand gently over your neck examining your body so up close. " I believe we are, if that is what you desire." he replies in a soft tone. He didn't want to make you uncomfortable, even if it was obvious that you both had feelings for each other.

 You nod and buried your head into his neck. You were extremely happy that you guys are a couple now but you felt too flustered to display it. Honestly, so was he.

 " _So be it my sweet. Your body and soul belong to me now._ "

 


End file.
